Starlight
by CreativityCaged830
Summary: When I first read Breaking Dawn I was not happy; it was not how I had pictured the story going. That gave me the idea for Starlight, My version of the final installment in the saga. It features drama, romance, secrets and lots of twists and turns. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original Twilight Series characters, plot lines, or settings. All items, characters, etc. are owned by Stephenie Meyer. This story is purely for fun; no copyright infringement is meant.

IMPORTANT: Before you read it is essential that you know that thoughts will feature in this story. My original intention was for each person to have a unique font for their thoughts. Upon uploading my story here I find that this is not an option. Instead all thoughts will be in bold and I will have to tell you who they belong to.

Chapter 1 (Edward's POV)

I was alone upstairs in my room, sulking. Or at least, that's what my family would say. I was not sulking. I was drifting. I was lying on my couch, the same black, leather couch that I had had for almost thirty years now, staring at the ceiling and forcing my mind to focus. I was forcing myself to think of something else, anything other than what I seemed doomed to dwell on for the rest of my miserable existence. Currently, I was trying to remember all the different species of butterfly native to South America, but I just couldn't manage to keep myself interested. Suddenly my attention was pulled away to the conversation I could overhear from downstairs.

Whatever was going on, it seemed to throw everyone in a tizzy, to use one of Alice's favorite words. Everyone was talking over each other; concern was evident in every voice. Usually I liked to give my family some privacy, but I didn't have the energy or even the will power to ignore the most interesting thing that had happened in…wow…how long had it been? Well…the most interesting thing in what felt like an extremely long time. And it wasn't as if I was eavesdropping on my family's thoughts this time. I strained just a little more until I could pick out the voices more clearly.

"Have any of you seen him lately? He looks simply dreadful!" I heard Alice's voice squeak in concern.

"Forget how he looks. I can't even go upstairs anymore. The emotions seeping out from his room are like poison. It's too much to take," Jasper added.

"Yes, yes, I know," Carlisle's calm voice quieted the murmurs that had sprung up from everyone. "We all know that Edward has been in a bad way…" he began only to be cut off.

"A bad way?" Emmett boomed, "A bad way? Are you kidding Carlisle? A 'bad way' is being down and disappointed for a couple days after you don't make the team. A 'bad way' is throwing things around in a rage after you find out your best friend totaled your car. Locking yourself in your bedroom for YEARS as you mope and dwell on the horrors of the past is not 'a bad way'!"

"Ok. I'll admit that. But I don't know how else to say it," Carlisle almost whispered. "In any case, we have to tell him."

At this comment several groans perforated the conversation. As for me, I abruptly sat up. This was something more than I had expected. Clearly my family had keeping something from me. Or else I had been so absorbed in my own mind that I hadn't heard their thoughts about whatever this was… Either way, this didn't sound like good news.

"No. Well, yes. I mean we do technically have to tell him, but I am not going to be the one to do it." Emmett said. I could picture him backing away from the group and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh you big baby! Fine. I can see that if this is gonna happen it's gonna have to be me. Well, I know you would try Carlisle, but he would deck you. So it's me then. Ok. But you are ALL coming with me." Alice said, sounding very determined. I smiled slightly to myself as I pictured her tiny pixie face set into solid mask. Then suddenly my smile faded as my mind was pulled to the vault full of thoughts that I spent most of time trying to distract it from. I knew that expression all too well…though not from Alice…NO! Stop it! I forced my mind to pay attention to the lightening quick padded footfalls as Alice flew upstairs followed a bit more lethargically by the rest of my family.

Then came the small rhythmic knock on the door. "Edward?" Alice called. "Can we come in? We need to talk." The feeling that this was not going to be good reared its ugly head once more, but what choice did I have? If this really was all that important and I did not let them in they would only break down the door. I rose, crossed to the door and unlocked it. Then in an instant I was back on the couch. "Fine. Come on in everybody." I answered, my voice sounding hoarse and scratchy from disuse.

Slowly, my family filed into the room. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but everyone made it. Alice opened her mouth to speak and then hesitantly shut it. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. She looked back at me and opened her mouth again before once again shutting it. She looked to Carlisle and he nodded and stepped forward. Everyone looked anxious. Rose was playing idly with a strand of hair looking at nobody. Alice looked simply dumbfounded and seemed to be making herself even smaller than usual. She was so close to Jasper they almost seemed to be melting into one space. Jasper's face was a mask of pain. I knew he was having a hard time being in the same room with me. Emmett was constantly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Esme was staring at me, concern written all over her motherly face. Carlisle's face was a blank mask as he stepped forward, all business.

"Well, Edward, I'm sure that you have no doubt heard the discussions over the past few weeks," he began.

"Actually, no, I haven't. I've been a bit…well, I haven't been paying much attention." I admitted. This did not seem to please anyone. If anything, everyone seemed even more nervous.

"Oh. Well then. Well we have been here in Vermont for quite some time now and people are starting to notice. To get suspicious. It is time that we left here. We were thinking that we would go back to….well…." he trailed off and suddenly things clicked.

"NO!" I yelled. I realized that I was standing now, fists clenched. Esme's hands flew reflexively to her cover her chest, where her heart no longer beat. "Back to Washington? No! NO! Do you hear me? NO!"

Everyone's face twisted. I could see it now, written on all of their faces, they had been waiting for my reaction, hoping this wouldn't happen. Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed. I knew that look. It stood for "here we go…"

"Edward. You know we have to go dear."

"No we do not!" I protested.

"Now please, Edward, be reasonable."

"I won't go back."

"Don't be like this. We all understand. We get it. We all know what went down. We were there, remember?"

"Really, Edward. We've discussed all the possibilities. This is the best. It'll be ok."

A wave of calm drifted across the room. I was briefly impressed that Jasper still had enough control to muster that. "Edward, it's time to move on. It's been like nine and half years now"

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it really has."

"No. Its one month, twenty three days and six hours away from ten years," I flatly stated after checking the clock on the far table for the time. The calm shattered like a breaking window.

"You've been counting? Oh. My. God! Get over yourself already!"

"SHUT UP, ROSE!" I bellowed, completely exploding, "For ten seconds could you not be completely shallow and self-absorbed? Please?"

Silence lingered in the room for several heavy seconds. Rosalie's face was frozen in shock, her mouth still set in a small "oh". Emmett pulled Rosalie to him, his hands on her shoulders and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I finally said, "That was harsh."

"No. I was out of line, you're right. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry to all of you," I said, addressing the whole room, "for everything. I know that you all worry about me. And sometimes I do forget that it wasn't just hard for me, that it was, in fact, difficult for all of you too. But at the same time, none of you can really understand how truly hard this is. You just can't fathom how unbearable it was for me…how painful it STILL is for me to live without…."

**Edward?**

**AN: Ok. So that's it for now! Hehehehe I feel a little devilish doing that. Whose thought is it? What exactly has been going on in the past almost ten years? Lots of questions left to be answered. **

**Also, this is my first story in a while and I am very tentative about it. Please please please review and let me know if it is even worth my uploading and working on. Helpful criticism would be great and I will take any and all suggestions you have. I may not implement them all but I am not opposed to doing so! Please let me know what you think! Thanks! Hope to be uploading again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. Thanks to everybody who read this. And thanks to those who reviewed it. As a reward here is the next chapter! It took me a couple rewrites but it is finally done! I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar errors. After rewriting and rereading I just couldn't stand it anymore! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I.D.O.T. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. The series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I.D.O.T.**

Chapter 2

I yawned playfully and laid my head on his shoulder. He gently reached his arm up and put it around me, hugging me closer to him. I nuzzled into his neck and let out a tiny sigh of contentment.

"Tired, my little monster?" He chuckled in my ear.

"Haha." I gave him a pointed, sarcastic laugh. "No. Just bored," I answered. We sat in silence for a minute before I heaved a giant sigh.

"I know," he said, and began rubbing my arm and shoulder lovingly. "I'm worried too. Just relax," he pleaded, "You are so uptight all the time - you worry wart. It's driving me crazy!" He needled me with rapid pokes to tickle me. I writhed and giggled, letting him have his fun until he finally wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and reached up to peck him on the nose. "I just... When is he going to come down?" I blurted out.

His face froze and then he leaned back, truly laughing hard over that one. "Well... now that's funny... I never thought...I mean…You see the future…and…" he just barely got out between bursts of laughter.

"Shut up!" I slapped him on the arm and pouted.

He pulled me up onto his lap and kissed me gently. "Just don't worry. When he decides to come down, you'll know! I'm sure we all will!" I kissed him on the cheek and then hoped up. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. He knew very well where I was going. I turned back and looked at him.

"Emmett and Rose are in the garage working on the grand prix. Carlisle is on his way home from work and Esme is in the library reading, or at least she will be in about 5 minutes when she decides she wants to reread all of Jane Austen's works yet again. Get them all together. We are going to start tonight," I told him in a serious tone. "Now," I began again, a little brighter than before, "I'm going upstairs to deal with Edward. Oh! And don't forget," I leaned closer to my southern gentleman. I wanted to make sure he was really listening. "You have to wait until I've got him out of the house! Other wise..." I shuddered and then smiled. Jasper nodded at me and I turned and flew to the landing on the second floor.

I didn't bother with knocking on the door - I knew that Edward would only tell me to go away. And I was right, as usual -

"Go away, Alice!" he moaned.

"Fat chance!" I spat back at him.

I opened the door more and slipped inside. There he was, lying down on the couch and starring at the ceiling with the same blank look on his face as he'd had two nights ago. He still looked absolutely dreadful. There was no use in denying it. His clothes were filthy dirty. It looked as if he hadn't changed them since he last went hunting, whenever that had been. By the smell of him he hadn't bothered to shower either. I could still smell wet bear all over his person. His hair was a disheveled mess. And his eyes…Oh god! When I got close enough to see his eyes I gasped in shock. They were pitch black; I had never seen his eyes so dark. They looked like an endless black hole. The light coming in through the window didn't even reflect in them anymore.

"What?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh please! You know very well what!" I started, rounding on him. "You need to end this! You worry all of us, me especially. Half the time I see you running off to Italy and the other half you disappear altogether with no hint of what's happened!"

"But have I yet? No! So quit bugging me!" He shouted at me, not even bothering to move enough to look at me.

I know we had had this argument so many times that I must have been annoying him to no end. It was clear in the sharpness of his voice.

"No! I will not! I know that the letter is the only reason you haven't done anything!" I stopped yelling. I had him there. I knew it and so did he. His face twisted into a mask of pain and after a minute of pure silence I sighed. I knew that I couldn't win this argument, and I was tired of all the fighting.

"Look. Enough of this. I don't want to fight. You are my brother, Edward. I love you and I'm just worried." I stated plainly.

"I know."

"Hey. You want to go for a hunt?" It was really only halfway a question. His black-hole-like eyes answered for him.

"Okay," he said after a slight pause, "And Alice? Thanks." Finally for the first time in a long time he heaved himself up off the couch. I went to the window and opened it wide. I motioned for him to go first. He titled his head to me and smirked, but obliged and jumped through. We were racing across the back lawn and into the woods. I mentally nodded, knowing what would be going on in our absence, and trying not to think of the fury that would erupt when we returned. Fury that would be pointed, mostly, in my direction.

**AN: Ok. This chapter is a bit shorter but I'm early on updating so I figure it evens out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I purposely didn't say whose POV it was from! Hehehe I feel very devilish about that :) I just really wanted to write something from Alice's POV and showcase a relationship that I feel is very underplayed most times. So yeah, let me know what you think! Review review review please and thank you! They really help me feel motivated and inspired. Thanks so much! Til next time!**

**Much love**

**xoxoxo Kate **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so incredibly sorry! I know that this is unbelievably late being published and also extremely short compared to the chapters before. All I can say is that I had auditions and call backs, followed immediately by finals and then to top it all off I have been taking care of my fiancee who recently had surgery to remove a very disruptive and malicious gallbladder! Ugh. So I have quite busy. Also these next few chapters have taken/are going to take quite a good bit of research on my part so they naturally take longer anyway. Again, I am sorry for the wait, and the brevity of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it regardless - and tell me what you think! I love hearing feedback! Thanks! **

Chapter 3

I should have seen this coming. I should have known the minute that Alice suggested we leave to go hunting. Then again, maybe I did but just wanted to pretend I didn't. All I really know is that I was definitely less than thrilled when I arrived back at our large contemporary house in northern Vermont.

The house is situated beautifully in between two state forests. It's ideal for our hunting purposes and also keeps us secluded from the majority of people due to the rural setting. The house is set on a bit of a hill right in front of a small lake. Every couple has their own bedroom and there are more than enough bathrooms to go around with a total of seven in the house. The living room featured a wall taken up entirely by windows, as is Esme's style. The family cars fit nicely into the large six-car garage, much to Emmett and Rosalie's pleasure. And Carlisle had his library, of course. It is really a wonderful house. One of the handful we own. We rotate houses every so often to avoid suspicion. Then after a couple of decades or so we sell them and change our names. Not to mention the fact that we have different names for each house. This time our last names were Stanfield and Larson. I wasn't partial to the names, but I did love this house.

Nevertheless, I did not love the giant moving truck parked in the home's more than adequate driveway. I knew only too well that all of our furniture, knick-knacks and the majority of our clothing would be packed away inside. I also saw the family cars outside lining the rest of the driveway down to the street and the suitcases loaded into them. Those would contain a few days worth of clothing, shoes, hygiene products and such. I turned to Alice beside me as we covered the last hundred yards to the house and gave her a dark look. She looked a little sheepish and ran just slightly faster toward the back porch.

I took my time walking through the back door and into the open living and kitchen spaces where my family was gathered. I stared blankly at them and most of them worked to avoid my gaze. Carlisle took a step forward again; he seems to be forever acting as the family mediator.

"Edward…" he began.

"Don't. How could you all do this?" I cut him off. Everyone looked at me then, hurt and guilt were etched across every face.

"We had to, Edward." Carlisle stated matter-of-factly.

"No. No you most certainly did not," I countered.

"Yes. Yes we did," Alice piped up. "I could plainly see that if we tried to approach you any other way it would either result in you not packing and staying here, or in a gigantic fight." She said bluntly, folding her thin arms across her chest.

"And none of us wanted either of those, dear," Esme put in. At this point I simply hung my head. No matter what I wanted to believe I knew that they were right. They knew me almost better than I knew myself.

"Ok then, lets go…" I mumbled, defeated.

In silence I filed out of the house with the rest of my family, split off and walked to my new BMW 535i with my luggage in the back and a smaller box of trinkets in the front seat. The box was, no doubt, the work of Alice. It included many of my favorite CDs and books as well as a few pens and notebooks for when I felt like writing. I buckled in and situated myself so that I was comfortable.

Before long everyone was ready to go. Emmett was leading the way in his new Jeep, having tired of the old one. Rose was sitting pretty behind him in her Lexus ISC, in red, as per usual. Carlisle and Esme were waiting his newer model black Mercedes. Which left Alice behind me playfully revving the engine of her favorite yellow Porsche turbo. She refused to get rid of that ridiculous car. I shook my head thinking of her stubborn attachment to it. Jasper must have been designated to drive the truck for the first leg of the two-day journey. This was going to be a long, boring drive with far too much time left for thinking. As the line in front of me began to move I popped in my first CD, one of my favorite collections of Chopin, and sighed.

**AN: Please review! And I am already working on the next chapter for you! Thanks again for reading! Love, love! ~Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - Hey everybody! Sorry that it has been so long, yet again! This chapter just took forever to get right. It's really long. I contemplated breaking it up but it didn't feel right. And then I rewrote it a few times. Anyway! Here it finally is! **

**Disclaimer: I.D.O.T. I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters or plot. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I wish it belonged to me but it doesn't. **

Chapter 4

It had been about 8 hours since we had left Vermont and we had just crossed into Ohio a few minutes ago. My phone started ringing beside me and I quickly flipped it open. I turned down my CD and heard Carlisle on the other end.

"Hey Edward."

"What's going on, Carlisle? Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Jasper just called me and said that it is someone else's turn to drive the truck," he stated

"No," I responded flatly.

"No, no, no," Carlisle chuckled, "Emmett's already volunteered. You don't have to worry. I was just calling to tell you that we will be pulling off at the next exit to perform the switch, fill up on gas, and stretch our legs for a little while." He explained.

"Oh. Ok then. No problem. Thanks." I replied before hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later I found myself pulling up to a gas pump at a Shell station. It had been about 4 hours since our last stop and I found Carlisle was right – it did feel good to stand up and walk around. Alice ran to Jasper as he descended from the truck. He lifted her up and swung her around before bringing her in for a kiss. Emmett was goofing off with the windshield cleaner, chasing Rose around with it. I just stood back and leaned against my car watching them all as the gas pumped into the tank to my left.

Esme walked slowly over to me. She silently stood beside me watching Emmett and Jasper, now engaged in a full on duel with the cleaning wands for swords. Alice and Rosalie stood off to the side trying not to get hit with the flinging cleaning solution and laughing. Esme didn't say a word, which I was grateful for, but instead laid her hand on my shoulder. She was worried about me. Everyone was worried, but her especially. She never had children of her own but truly did look upon each of us as a son or daughter. She looked over at me and smiled weakly. I reached up and placed my hand over hers and nodded. With that small gesture I tried to tell her that I understood her worries and tried reassure her as best I could that I was ok. I knew I was lying, but seeing her smile brighten ever so slightly before she walked back to the Mercedes eased my conscience.

All too soon I was back in the car and back on the road again. My String Collections CD had finally reached the end. I removed it swiftly from the radio on the dash and placed it back in its case. I was flipping through the CDs in my box searching for something else to listen to when I noticed that the radio was playing; the car had switched over to radio in the absence of a CD. It was some country station playing a song that I hadn't heard before, unsurprising since I usually didn't listen to country. It was a ballad sung a man and woman duet, and I paused to listen. Big mistake.

I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song

Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball

I can still feel your head on my shoulder

And hoping that song would never be over

I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart

I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes

And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind

I can still feel you lean in to kiss me

I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me

I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are

For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful

And dancing away with my heart

The song wasn't over yet but I couldn't take anymore. I reached out and silenced the radio, but the lyrics kept circling in my brain. And those lyrics inevitably brought out images that I had been hiding from myself. Unable to fight the waves of memories lapping against my mind's eye, I lowered my lids and saw my past swimming before me once more.

Today was the day, August 11th, the day it would all be official. Alice had been working for a couple months to make today perfect. Our wedding day. I sighed and looked up at the window that belonged to Alice and Jasper's room, the room where I knew Bella would be at that moment. Emmett slapped a hand on my back and chuckled.

"Dude. Enough. No matter how hard you stare you are not gonna suddenly develop x-ray vision!"

"Hey! Both of ya'll! Alice said that all three of us were supposed to finish hanging these lanterns! Now get up here and help!" Jasper yelled down at us from up in a tree.

"Alright, alright. I thought army men didn't whine…sheesh." I teased Jasper, evoking booming laughter from Emmett. I gave one last glance to the window before grabbing a couple lanterns to hang.

Alice had looked ahead at Bella's original choice, August 13th and found it rainy and miserable for the wedding. However, she saw that the 11th was sunny and still not too warm, and so the date was set. It was to be a sunset wedding. She was insistent that the way the light would shine would be perfect. And the trees in the yard would shield us from the sun so that no vampires in attendance would be exposed. All the trees were draped with hanging purple and white wisteria and lanterns here and there. Alice had rolled out a thin white gauzy carpet to mark the aisle that the wedding party would walk. The benches on either side of the aisle were made from large branches painted white and tied together with knots of thick rope. Purple ribbons and white crinoline were tied on the ends of each and every bench. At the end of the aisle was a traditional white arch adorned with the same purple wisteria that hung in the trees. It really was gorgeous - and yet still simple enough for Bella to happy.

The reception was to be held just down the hill. There a huge gazebo, also draped in flowers and lined with white Christmas lights, which was laid out as a dance floor. The surrounding area was littered with round tables for dining. Each table was set with a lantern in the center with flowers surrounding it. There were also to be multiple lanterns in the trees to provide for plenty of ambient lighting throughout the evening. The layout was beautiful, but I couldn't wait to see the most beautiful thing of all – the love of my life walking down the aisle.

It was 6:30, an hour to show-time and the guests were beginning to arrive. Renee and Charlie arrived first. Renee was all smiles as she greeted the family. When I was introduced she pulled me suddenly into a hug. I couldn't help but smile, hearing how she already considered me family. Bella was right, Renee was a little scatterbrained and easily won over, but I liked her. Charlie, however, stared me down as he shook my hand, daring me to run off again and leave his daughter at the altar. They quickly headed upstairs to see Bella and the girls. Next to pull up were our friends from Denali. Carlisle and Esme embraced each of them fondly. Our families spoke often but we rarely saw each other. Bella's friends from school and family friends began trickling in soon after that. I'm sure that Alice was pleased at everyone's faces as they took in the house and her design. Carlisle and Esme took on the job of greeting every single guest as they arrived so that I could mingle among the crowd more freely.

At 7:15 Carlisle called me over as more guests arrived. I had to admit that this part had me nervous. Bella had insisted on appointing Jacob as the best man of the wedding. I had resisted the choice, but every time I objected she either reduced to tears or went on angry rants that later ended in tears. She and Jacob had an unbreakable bond, though one that I would never understand. And somehow I had a feeling that Jacob would not particularly want to be my best man at my wedding to the woman he loved. Somehow I had a sinking feeling that he would not show up. Sue Clearwater was walking up the path, pushing Billy in his wheel chair. Seth was walking a few paces behind them with none other than Sam Uley. I greeted them and went to pull Billy aside to ask about Jacob.

"Don't bother, Edward, I know what you're gonna ask," he said holding his hand up before I could utter my question. "He ran off about a month ago and we haven't heard from him since. We don't know if he'll show up or not."

I swallowed hard. Just as I had feared. Bella was sure to be upset, but then I think maybe she suspected this too. "Thank you, Billy. I'm sorry it had to be this way." I said.

"It's alright. Bella made her choice. Just don't make her regret it," he said with a genuine smile. I was touched at that.

As Billy moved on Sam and Seth came over to me.

"Hey!" Seth said cheerfully. Sam, on the other hand, just nodded.

"Hello Seth. Sam." I responded.

"Good luck today, man!" Seth chirped. He was always so happy and harbored no ill feelings for my family, a rarity.

"Thanks Seth," I chuckled.

"Look, Edward," Sam began, "As the treaty stands should you bite Bella we would have grounds to attack you and your family." He began quickly. "However…I understand that being bitten is actually her desire and, in addition, one that you are not particularly fond of. As your family is of no danger to us I would like to declare Bella legal to the truce. You may turn her as you see fit to truly join your family. Just make it discreet. And this only applies to her. Understand?" He finished.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you, Sam. Thank you for understanding." I replied gratefully, and we shook hands. Sam moved on and motioned Seth to follow. Seth stopped to shake my hand as Sam had done when I had an idea. I put my hand on his arms and took a breath.

"Sam. Hold up!" I called. He turned around. "Just hang on for a second, ok?" He nodded at me. "Uh, Seth. Well, with Jacob not showing up, we are out a best man…." I began.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about him. I know this is rough." His smile faded for once. "But everything will turn out alright, I'm sure."

"Yes. Especially if…if you would consent to take his place?" I said tentatively. His frowning, worried expression faded into the biggest smile I had ever seen. He looked quickly over to his alpha. "That is, if you are ok with it Sam. It would complete the wedding party and I'm sure Bella would be pleased."

Sam was actually considering it. And Seth was giving Sam the "puppy dog" look. The irony of it had me working hard to keep a straight face. "And I suppose it could also serve as a sealing of our new amendment to the truce. Seth would also be close if there were any…trouble. Alright." He finished he finished with a nod. Seth was practically jumping up and down. Carlisle came over and handed Seth the ring, which he tucked gingerly in the inside pocket of his, admittedly older, tux – only after giving out a wolf-whistle of course. Esme deftly pinned on his groomsman's corsage. His smile was glued in place as he walked with me to take his position for the start of the wedding. There were only a few minutes left.

I was standing with the officiate and my groomsman, my brothers and Seth. All of the guests were seated on the benches. Everything was still. And then the string quartet to my left began the wedding march. Rosalie came out first. She looked stunning, as usual, her hair half up and curled. She swept down the aisle. She was followed closely by Alice, who was beaming. She gave me a small wink. Then Bella's good friend Angela started down the aisle. Bella had wanted to make Angela her maid of honor. Alice gracefully acquiesced, saying she would have forever as Bella's sister anyway. I chuckled lightly at the memory. Angela looked a mixture of thrilled and nervous. I was getting nervous too. If my heart still beat I knew that it would be fluttering.

A few short seconds later Charlie came into view with Bella on his arm. The guests all rose and I could see Bella blush. She looked radiant. He dress was simple but flattered her figure. It had a low V-shaped neckline, the entire bust area was set off by a lace patterned overlay, which brought attention to her narrow waist. From there the dress fell away, flaring out slightly, with lace and pearl patterns picking up at the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were mesh and lace with delicate draping and flaring at the wrists. I could also just barely see the small and delicate train, made of more mesh and lace following a couple feet behind her. Her hair was curled and put up, with just a few strands left falling down to frame her face. Her smile warmed me and her eyes were glued to me. She was the most gorgeous creature in all the world. I was sure of that. And I was sure that I loved her like no one else had ever loved before.

When they reached the end of the aisle the guests sat. The priest cleared his throat and then asked, "Who gives this woman away here today?" Charlie replied rather throatily, "Her mother and I do." He then kissed Bella on the forehead and put her hand in mine. I smiled and thanked Charlie before he turned to take his seat.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union and celebrate the love of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," the priest began. "Love is a miraculous thing. Love creates a bond that cannot be broken by any earthly force; it is an eternal bond, and a wondrous gift. However, love can be rather like a young flower. It is beautiful to look at and can be wonderful to smell. It can be prized and put on a shelf for all to see. It can bring a smile to your face and a warmth to your life."

The priest was giving his small speech and I was staring at Bella, growing increasingly more impatient. I wanted nothing more than to skip this speech and go straight to the I do's. I could feel Bella's hand lightly shaking in mine, so I gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

"However, if that flower is not tended and watered it will inevitably wither and wilt and eventually die. Such can happen to love if it is not tended too. In this way love can be a commitment. And this brings us to a new part of our ceremony. Edward, Bella, you are both about to enter into a commitment to each other today. Are you ready?" I nodded, and felt Bella bob her head to my right. "Very well. Do you have the rings?"

I turned around to Seth and held my hand out. He smiled broadly and puffed out his chest a bit as he reached into his jacket pocket and handed me the ring. I turned back to face the priest. Bella likewise turned to Angela for my ring.

"Very well. Now, do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I responded gently, standing up just a little taller, as I put the ring on her finger.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as both shall live?"

"I-I-I…I do," Bella stammered out, blushing.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He announced. I pulled Bella close and kissed her gently. When I pulled away her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly and smiled broadly. We turned to face our friends and family as the priest announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I be the first to present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" And there was thunderous applause and a smile on every face.

Everyone then headed down the hill to start the reception. Bella and I stood by the stairs of the gazebo as all of the guest filed by in the receiving line, offering their congratulations. I couldn't keep the smile off my face for a second. Bella looked like she was glowing from the inside out. As the line began to dwindle, she started to shake slightly again and I held her closer to me. When the final guest left us to grab some refreshments I turned to my love, my wife.

"Bella? Are you cold, love?" I asked.

"No. Just nervous," she replied softly looking around.

"Nervous? About what? The ceremony is over, Mrs. Cullen," I giggled, leaning closer to her.

"Yes. Yes, the ceremony is over, Mr. Cullen," she shot back playfully. "But the first dance isn't," she finished, biting her lip. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, darling. It's going to be fine. Just lean on me. I promise not to let you fall." I did my best to reassure her.

"Or let me look stupid?" She added.

"Yes. Or let you look stupid," I granted and kissed her, before gently leading her to the dance floor.

I swept her up into my arms and began to move slowly around the floor as the DJ made the announcement and started the music. We spun slowly on the spot for a while before several other couples joined in around us. I pulled Bella close to me and breathed her in. She sighed softly and placed her head on my chest. I kissed her head and whispered, "I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward. So much. I can't believe this really happened. That you're really mine." She breathed.

"Yours and only yours. Forever."

"Forever…" she mused. "Forever, just like this. This moment." She kissed me gently and leaned back on my chest. And I agreed with her, wanted that moment to go on for a lifetime.

**A.N. - Did you like it? Did or didn't, let me know anyway! Review! I have anonymous reviews turned on so anyone can! So review! Please, please, PLEASE! Thanks for reading! ~Kate**


End file.
